Pasa de mi,
by Patrix
Summary: Gokudera se harta de Yamamoto y se dice lo que piensa a la cara ocasionando que éste... le haga caso. / Si, es un 8059, es soy fan de esta pareja, pero era un regalo, espero que guste... xD.


Como cada mañana Gokudera salió temprano de casa para dirigirse a la escuela, y como siempre al salir, le esperaba él. Ese idiota del béisbol, al cual siempre se encontraba esperándole alegando que sus casas estaban en la misma dirección y le pillaba de camino.  
Al bombardista le sacaba de quicio eso, y eso que ya se había encargado de dejarle claro al moreno que odiaba tener que ir junto a él a clase, siquiera le dirigía la palabra durante esas caminatas, Yamamoto le hablaba, pero él permanecía callado hasta que se encontraban con el Décimo, momento en el que su capacidad de hablar solía dispararse más.  
¿Ese día era como cualquier otro, Yamamoto le hablaba, no estaba seguro de que, tonterías, como siempre, comentando lo primero que se pasara por la cabeza. Mirándole con esa sonrisa estúpida, como si le interesara lo que éste tuviera que decirle, era ridículo.  
Siguió pasando de él extrañado, ya que esa mañana no se habían encontrado con el décimo camino a la escuela. Al llegar a clase tampoco estaba allí.  
-Tsuna esta enfermo.- dijo una voz., era Kyoko. -Ayer fui a su casa a dejarle unos libros de clase y no se encontraba muy bien, su madre me dijo que posiblemente hoy no viniera.  
Aquello preocupó bastante al peliplateado, y además le dejó de bastante mal humor, ahora solo tendría que aguantar a sus insoportables compañeros de clase, con sus tonterías, son conversaciones estúpidas y banales… Y además tenía que soportar como aquel estúpido, friki del béisbol, trataba de darle conversación todo el rato.  
Hasta que se hartó de oírle.  
-¡Joder!- prácticamente gritó. -¡Déjame en paz maldito friki!- siguió. -¡¡¿No ves que no te soporto o que?!! ¡¡¡Pasa de mi, joder!!! ¡No quiero sabernada de ti, no quiero ni que me dirijas la palabra!- terminó casi sin aliento después de decirle todo aquello que pensaba desde hacía tiempo.  
Miró al moreno. No sonreía, parecía un poco sorprendido, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se esperara lo que acababa de decirle. Aunque el peliplateado se preguntaba porque de tanta sorpresa, no era diferente a como solía tratarle, ¿no?  
Se sentía muy incomodo en esa situación, aquel imbecil seguía mirándole de ese modo, casi sin pestañear. Así que, simplemente, agarró su mochila y, dándole la espalda, se fue de allí.  
Al salir de clase ese día, por suerte, Yamamoto no le esperó y pudo disfrutar tranquilamente de la caminata de vuelta a casa mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo y acompañado de sus propios pensamientos.  
Llamó a Tsuna al llegar a casa, se encontraba mejor, según dijo, y al día siguiente iría a clase. Eso le puso de mucho mejor humor.

Al día siguiente el guardián de la lluvia no le estaba esperando a la puerta de su casa para ir a clase, sonrió para sí, la mañana empezaba bien, muy bien. Y más aun cuando al llegar a clase se encontró con el décimo, que hablaba con Yamamoto. Se acercó y saludó a su superior, el cual le devolvió alegremente el saludo, pero el amante del béisbol ni le miró, cosa que pareció sorprender a Tsuna. Gokudera, sin embargo, sonrió, el día estaba yendo de maravilla. Y más aun cuando pasó el resto de la mañana sin que aquel estúpido le molestara con tonterías y sonrisas idiotas.  
Al volver a casa junto a Tsuna, Yamamoto los acompañaba, bueno, acompañaba a Tsuna, pues a él ni le dirigió ni una mirada.  
-¿Ha pasado algo con Yamamoto?- preguntó su jefe cuando el moreno se fue a casa sonriendo.  
-Nada, pero que siga así.- respondió éste frunciendo el ceño. -He pasado una mañana muy tranquila, espero que esto siga así.  
Su jefe y amigo parecía contrariado, pero el peliplateado sonrió suavemente, preocuparse por eso era una tontería.

Al día siguiente se repitió lo mismo, al salir nadie había esperando fuera, una vez en clases Yamamoto seguía pasando de él, sin mirarle, sin hablarle, nada, como si fuera invisible, y eso era hasta cierto punto… un tanto ofensivo para Smoking Bomb.  
¿Quién se creía ese estúpido haciendo como si no existiera? Aunque eso era lo mejor, mejor que oírle hablar tonterías sin parar.  
Los demás miembros de la familia estaban extrañados ante la actitud del moreno, el cual no decía ni una palabra al respecto, y el bombardista no hacia más que alegar que dejaran de preguntar.

Fueron pasando los días, días que se transformaban en semanas, de manera lenta, muy lenta, Gokudera se sentía extraño, desanimado, se preguntó que le pasaría, tal vez estaba enfermo. No comía ni dormía bien, y sus compañeros lo notaban y mostraban preocupación. Menos Yamamoto, claro, que continuaba con aquella estúpida actitud, tan estúpida como él. De todas formas lo que hiciera ese friki tampoco le importaba a Hayato.

Ese día llegó a clase muy cansado, se encontró a Tsuna hablando con Yamamoto, el cual le sonreía animado. Le maldijo interiormente, odiaba tanto que se mostrara así con el décimo, tan alegre y sonriente…  
No llegó a entrar a clase, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí para salir del colegio cuanto antes. Llegó a su solitaria casa y se tumbó en la cama respirando agitadamente y abrazó la almohada con frustración.  
-Maldito Yamamoto.- murmuró sin quitarse aquella sonrisa bobalicona de la cabeza, aquella sonrisa que le sacaba de quicio, aquella sonrisa de tonto, aquella sonrisa de la que le privaba constantemente…  
Se llevó una mano a la cara, sorprendido de si mismo, de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le molestaba realmente? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso no odiaba esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué entonces le molestaba tanto que no le sonriera así a él como hacia siempre?  
-¿Por qué?- murmuró.  
¿Por qué se sentía tan mal cuando veía que nadie le esperaba a las puertas de su casa para ir a clase? ¿Por qué el camino al colegio se le hacia tan pesado y soporífero? ¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba algo importante? ¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué añoraba tanto esa sonrisa?  
¿Por qué le añoraba tanto a él?

Aquella tarde recibió muchas llamadas de sus compañeros, preocupados de su ausencia, pero no llamaron todos. De repente te sentía muy furioso con aquel idiota., muy, muy furioso.  
Así que salió de casa y corrió hasta llegar a la casa del guardián de la lluvia. Se lo encontró saliendo de su casa, y nada más llegar ante él le pegó un fuerte puñetazo.  
-¡¡Maldito friki del béisbol!!- gritó. -¡¿Qué diablos te has creído?!- observó como éste se levantaba sin mirarle, se sintió frustrado. -¡¡Mírame cuando te hablo!!- gritó agarrándole del cuello de la camisa, pero éste seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, sin decirle nada. -¡Joder!- dijo con la voz un tanto apagada ahora. -¡Mírame!- su voz de le quebró sin querer y le soltó inmediatamente dándose la vuelta, no se dio cuenta de que Yamamoto clavó sus ojos miel en él. -Has lo que quieras, no me importa nada…- dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha alejándose del lugar.  
Al doblar una esquina se llevo una mano a su rostro humedecido.  
-Le odio.- dijo para sí, en voz baja. Si, le odiaba, odiaba necesitarle.  
-¿Gokudera?  
Se volvió sorprendido al reconocer aquella voz, Yamamoto le miraba seriamente a unos metros de distancia, sintió que aquella mirada le azotaba por dentro.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.  
-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó acercándose a él.  
Dejó escapar una risotada sarcástica.  
-Anda ya…- murmuró dándose la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí, pero alguien le agarró bruscamente del brazo estampándole contra la pared con fuerza. Se encontró con la mirada seria de Yamamoto.  
-¿Puedes dejar tus gilipolleces?- murmuró enfadado.  
-¡Suéltame maldito estúpido!  
-¿Quieres que siga pasando de ti?- preguntó éste ignorando sus palabras, Gokudera se quedó callado ante eso. -Porqué lo haré… Pero si lo hago no me vengas enfadado como ahora por hacerte caso.  
El peliplateado se quedó en silencio mirando al otro, sin saber que decir. Vio como éste acercaba su rostro al suyo, tanto que podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro.  
-Dime, Hayato… ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sonriéndole suavemente.  
Sintió que un peso se aligeraba en su pecho al ver aquella sonrisa, y no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa suave, aliviada.  
-Estúpido…- susurró.  
El moreno acarició su mejilla suavemente, y no hizo nada por apartarle, como tampoco hizo ademán de alejarse de él mientras veía como acercaba sus labios a los suyos uniéndolos en un tierno y suave beso.  
-Te quiero a ti...


End file.
